


The Stars Will Align

by MissSprezza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars The Force Awakens, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Ballroom Dancing, But its not relevant, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Reader, Human Weapon, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Killing, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tag As I Go, Top Armitage Hux, Waltzing, War, Weapons, i like happy things, mainly reader x kylo, mercenary, not really that dark, reader has a mild drinking problem, rich people, side reader x hux, ugly bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSprezza/pseuds/MissSprezza
Summary: Sudden frights at the joining of the Galaxy's two most powerful forces prompt unlikely romance and slightly fast paced character development. You are a royal lady turned mercenary, once destined to live a life of pain and terror fighting for the attentions of men, but now you are the most powerful killer in the galaxy... daylighting as a bureaucrat. Along the way you are torn between a dashing General Hux and our favorite moody boy Kylo Ren when you transfer to under their command.All this set in the trying times of war, can you really have it all?





	1. Where We Come From

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my new fan fiction commission account. Constructive criticisms are very appreciated.  
> The couple chapters are a little rough but I promise it gets better later on. Thank you all so much and enjoy!
> 
> **ON HIATUS AS OF JUNE 2016**

**26 ABY**

Chimes rang through my head as I slowly rose from my seat and peered out my black glass window, my mind dazed and worried. I was so absorbed in studying the new F19 blaster specs I lost track of time. Curse my love of semi-automatic weaponry. For a moment I had forgotten the state of our Empire, forgotten who I was. Unfortunately, tonight was the cementing of the new peace treaty with the First Order and I would be performing at the end of the night. As I stumbled down my staircase looking to grab a quick drink, I heard voices whispering in the foyer.

“Lord L/N, have you decided between the jade roller or the golden hairpiece tonight? Both are fabulous choices and will only set you back five figures. Well worth the price if I do say so myself. They were made by the finest artisans in the galaxy.” I heard an unfamiliar tone ricochet in the room.

 _Five figures?_ My family does not have that sort of money, what is my father thinking? He never spends money on what really matters. He will purchase silk suits from the rural villages of the Republic of Coreapan, yet scolds me for wasting money eating out with my friends. Ever since my mother left him everything has been about success. Anything to be closer to the crown. He must be dealing with those Eastern traders again to secure his position.

“Anything for the Queen…. to her it will only be a polite gesture but necessary nonetheless. I will take both,” my father’s cold tone wafts in my direction.

Does he think himself equal in wealth to the rest of the aristocracy? We may be wealthy in name and connections but our wealth is severely lacking. While better off than most civilians, we do not even measure up to the merchant class. I don’t understand why our money is poured into appearances; everything will always be for show. It might gain us temporary success, but what else has come of it? What is the point of face if it doesn't translate to action?

“Wonderful decision. It’s the least you can do to make sure your daughter is placed on the Court, my lord.” _Court? What Court?_ I freeze in shock backing away into the kitchen. _The Court?_ I am to join the Queen’s Court? Drunkenly coy women struggling for power hoping to wed our High Command Officers? Promiscuous by nature, deadly by might. Some people may scoff at their positions, marking them as consorts or concubines but each of the twelve current members of the Queen's Court and unimaginably cunning and equally cutthroat. Estrogen charged living quarters I can deal with but I shudder just thinking about the dark genius sequestered in the West Wing of D'Qar Fortress. There's no way I would survive there. I knew I would have to carry on the House name for my family but not this way. I'm not made for such situations. Maybe my father means something else, he knows I would fail.

I am shaken out of my thoughts by the city bells for the second time this hour, reminding me of the looming chokehold the First Order will have over the Intransigenza Empire. I don't know how to feel about tonight, I'm 18 and in no way suited for politics. By the next solar cycle, I will be a subject under the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren.

 

***

I tilt my head up to gaze upon the gaudy gold gilding the ballroom; classic Renaissance detailing drips along the walls, sending the atmosphere back five hundred years. I down my champagne like a shot, desperate for my heart to pound from alcohol and not apprehension. I feel the effects instantaneously, but it only makes me more nervous. My eyes scan the room and land upon a dark haired man dressed in a First Order military uniform, looking the way I felt. Maybe I should shed my normal awkwardness in favor of a different personality tonight. It’ll be good preparation if I’m actually sentenced to a stint in the Queen’s Court. What better way to kick off the night with a handsome stranger? I will probably never see him again, so I send him a dashing smile as I glide close and introduce myself.

“I’m Y/N of House L/N, you seem to be enjoying yourself, mind if I join?”

His mouth opens as his eyes rake down my blood red gown, classy yet conservative. I know I have all the curves but don’t bother to show them, more is less they say. “L-lovely to meet you Lady L/N, I-I’m Lieutenant Mitaka of the First Order.”

“Pleasure to meet you, please feel free to call me Y/N. Lady L/N makes me sound old, and like my mother.” I say mellifluously as I wink at him. I realize this would be ample opportunity to glean information about the upcoming union so I continue, “Lieutenant huh? I’m actually a sucker for a man in uniform, I hope we will be working together closely in the future with this new treaty.”

He blushes at my words and begins, “I do too, but it may not be realistic since the Supreme Leader is thinking of giving more autonomy to the new states. Of course the Intransigenza Empire starkly outshines other new acquisitions but I don’t think any more then a few politicians and diplomats will visit you. Too much control may lead to rebellion; the idea is reining in a horse rather than jailing a prisoner.”

This was going better than I had hoped; the man was spilling more tea than the Boston Party in the Comericas. “Oh dear, I was under the impression we would be unified. I'm not up to date on current political affairs, fine arts are more my speed you see. Please do tell me more over a few drinks, our spirits are of higher quality than Corcusant." I wink and bat my lashes as I ease him towards the open bar. He nods and follows me like a puppy and I laugh to myself. My first time fooling around and its already a success, didn't know this happened outside of romance novels. Maybe I will survive in the Queen's Court. Once there I order us both some brandy and slid the glass into his hand, making sure my fingertips graced his wrist. I urge him to continue speaking.

“Well, we haven’t received any direct orders regarding this new treaty, it was drawn up quick and easy. After years of resistance, abrupt peace leaves the higher-ups slightly uneasy but they're more just tired and glad the skirmishes are over. I suppose your Empire will send assistance in the form of men and money and can keep your customs and government as long as you don’t contradict the Order. Bloodshed would be unforgiving on both sides. Honestly, I feel as if this entire situation is a complete –” he suddenly stops talking and his pale face turns ashy.

I turn around to see a slightly annoyed ginger narrowing his eyes, “Lieutenant Mitaka, I hope your training has been strong enough to keep your lips sealed even under the influence of beautiful women and brandy wines. Do not lower yourself and disgrace the Order. Your behavior has disappointed me." The Lieutenant visibly shrinks away and disappears into the crowd as I laugh and look towards the new man who suddenly peaks my interest.

“And who might you be? I was just having a lighthearted chat with your Lieutenant, nothing for you to worry about.”

“Armitage Hux, Major in the First Order. It is not lighthearted when borderline treasonous opinions threaten to be voiced. It is unacceptable even if the Lieutenant was intoxicated. I take my men and my appearances seriously. I suggest you too mind your conduct Lady Y/N.” He smirks and struts off. If our officers looked like him, I wouldn't mind competing on the Court.

_Wait, Major Armitage Hux? I was just chastised by a commanding officer of the First Order? How does he know my name?_


	2. Performance is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start heating up  
> Warnings: Suggestive Dialog, Mild Violence
> 
> Notes: I have changed Hux’s rank in 26 ABY to be Major since he’s going to rise through the ranks quickly and become General during the time skip in 8 years (aka TFA-TLJ 34 ABY). Kylo Ren will be Supreme Leader forever because I don’t like Snoke.

**26 ABY**

I'm lulled into conversation as I pace along the edges of the room, casually greeting old friends while drinking far more than I should. I may not look it, but my alcohol tolerance far surpasses that of any regular adult man. Years of practice have hardened my abilities. The effects of my consumption start to loosen me up and I begin sashaying towards the mob of dancing figures pressed in the center of the floor. As I move my body I feel a pair of dark eyes follow me, which only serves to stimulate me further. As I look around I see no one and I brush it off. Lost in the music I gradually feel much more comfortable and any initial doubts I had about the night melt away. Maybe everything will revert back to its original state... maybe this treaty won't affect us like the Lieutenant said.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, its is our utmost pleasure to invite you to celebrate the grand union of the First Order and our Intransigenza Empire. May tonight be the start of a great friendship that will bear wealth and power. We hope you all have been enjoying yourselves...." I become deaf to the droning address by our Prime Minister, preferring to study the faces behind them. I browse along and my eyes lock with the most striking man I had ever seen. I had seen his face peppered on propaganda posters across the galaxy but in person he possesses a dark aura that makes my thighs clench. I unabashedly stare and try to memorize his beautiful visage and tall stature as I silently curse his shadowy robes for obscuring his rumored physique from me. Too soon he averts his gaze back to the speaker, face refrozen in apathy.

After the bland speeches and insipid bureaucracy, life flows back into the crowd and I realize its almost time for me to perform. Looking at the grand clock on the wall, I duck out of the room and barrel straight into the lithe frame of Major Hux.

“Lady Y/N, we meet again in such an unpolished manner. Is there a reason you were so distracted you failed to take account of your surroundings? It looks like you have yet to heed my warning given earlier tonight.” He stares at me, a grin threatening to dance across his face.

“I am so _incredibly_ sorry Major, I lost track of time and I am to be performing within the hour. Forgive my transgression, for it will not happen again.” I drawl sarcastically and tack on a mock bow. _Does this man always have a stick up his ass? At least it’s a fine ass._

 _  
_ “Watch where your eyes linger, my lady. You wouldn’t want someone to misconstrue your gazes. One would even think you were checking me out.” Hux playfully reprimands me and I laugh.

“Of course, I would never be inappropriate. It was a small mistake.” I wink and walk away, feeling him watching me leave.

“Good luck tonight!” His voice echoes down the hall. I smile and disappear around the corner. _Hot damn, I’ve landed two men tonight, what a way to break my 18-year dry spell._

 

***

I shudder as the attendant left the room. She had informed me it was my father’s proposal to send me to the Court, meaning any hope I had for a different outcome was shattered. It seemed like everyone but myself was aware of his plan. My only other option would be to join the military but my father would never allow that. Furthermore, although my body was limber from dancing, I would never be an army soldier. As much as I appreciated a good fight and well-structured blaster, I didn’t have the stomach to kill either. My performance tonight would be my indoctrination, a prelude to the inevitable hazing ritual that would ensue. The Court consisted of twelve women ages 18-25 for centuries, notorious across the Empire. Apparently some woman named Francesca was turning 26 within a month, to be wed to some old, wealthy Senator. This means they had to select a fresh face, seemingly myself I guess. I hear the food and rooms are nice, perhaps I could just stay there and do nothing. Maybe they would kick me out? Merely wishful thinking on my part…

Fluffing my hair and touching up my scarlet lipstick, I sigh and circle around my dressing room. I have always hated makeup, the caked foundation and false lashes that weighed down my face. Its times like this I’m glad my father raised me; a male hand always influenced my appearance. I was never forced to learn to cook, sew, and perch in a corset, my governess was very liberal and opted to educate me in a finer manner. Not that I didn’t have manners or appreciation for my own femininity… those were deeply ingrained. Just that I never had a mother to force me into a gender role, I only realized what was expected of a woman my 14th birthday when I was “presented to society”. Since I had no older brothers, I would need to strengthen the family legacy most likely extension by marriage.

Satisfied with my appearance, I walk towards the exit _. You do this all the time Y/N. Performing arts is your specialty, all you have to do is look pretty and not mess up._ The only difference was this time it wasn’t in a fine restaurant or an annual holiday party; it was for the entire aristocracy and military of the two most powerful forces in the Galaxy. How I wished I could be pod racing in Malastare instead of singing tonight. Gathering up my new costume, a Victorian style black low-cut gown, I remove myself from my comforting chamber and waltz to the stage through the back door just in time for my cue.

“As our wonderful night comes to an end, we have an exquisite delight for you all. Our galaxy renowned vocalist Y/N L/N will be performing for everyone tonight. Please feel free to seize you companions and accompany them for a last dance. Thank you all and have a lovely evening.” I roll my eyes at the lavish overhype of the announcer but fasten on a smile and I place myself on the piano seat. My fingers brush against the keys and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding as I play the first note.

The prelude gives me time to collect my thoughts and I open my mouth to begin singing a new piece that had yet to be released publicly. Starting out self-conscious, my voice wavered but I masked it in vibrato. By the chorus my runs were strong and varied, my tone infused with smooth confidence. I no longer see the horde of nobles dancing in front of me, nor my entranced audience. As I belt out the last few notes and my fingers quicken the tempo I notice a flash in my peripheral and a pain in my left leg as everything fades to black. I hear shouting and blaster shots but I can’t bring myself to open my eyes.

 

***

*beep…beep…beep*

My body aches and cramps, my eyes blurry and unfocused. I look around and see myself hooked up to numerous medical instruments and a large bacta patch on my left leg. The last thing I remember was performing at the Union Ball… and passing out. I don’t notice the doctor stroll in.

“You’re awake? Let me check your vitals. You’ve been unconscious for two weeks; we didn’t know what had happened to you. How do you feel? Can you tell me your name, age and date of birth?” the doctor quickly asks as he probes me.

“Y/N L/N, 18 years, October 31st 8ABY.” I reply confused, sending him a puzzled look.

“Your left leg was cut by a flying dagger, laced with an unknown substance. The cut itself was not deep but we assume whatever was placed onto the blade shut down your nervous system leading to your black out.” The doctor explained.

“Okay….” I murmur, mind clouded from what I assumed to be pain reducers, “What happened? I don’t understand what’s going on? Why would I be a target?”

The man in front of me averts his gaze, obviously uncomfortable and begins to relay excuses, “Well you see, security was lax at the ball… and things got out of hand… there were a few casualties… some people fled the planet…”

“I don’t mean to be disrespectful but I want concrete answers. What happened, who were the attackers, why am I a target? Where is my family?” I frustratedly bombard him with questions. I don't know or understand anything at this point. I cant think straight, head pounding from stress and injury.

Just then an officer steps in and ushers the doctor out the door. I recognize his insignia and label; he was one of ours, remembering I had met him at one of my father’s soirees. He looks at me and opens his mouth to greet me but I interrupt him, “Captain Dalton, to what do I owe this delightful meeting?”

“Y/N L/N, I’ve come to debrief you under some dire circumstances.” He states bluntly.

“What? I’m a civilian, a little more than the doctor’s vague explanation would be sufficient.”

“As of the day after you were injured, you are now an official to the Crown.” He lectures.

“You must be mistaken, I’m 18, I was supposed to enter Queen’s Court, and my father is –”

“Your father has left planet-side and your mother was a casualty of that night. Since you have no elder siblings, the head of House L/N title transfers to yourself. I suggest you come visit me after you are released; we have much to go over. As for the Court, a replacement has been found. Your assets are more valuable now.” He deadpans my exclamations and watches my expression. “I will give you time to adjust.”

Before I could protest he leaves my ward. _What is this madness?_ I pinch my forearm, hoping to shake myself out of a dream. How could so much have happened in so little time? The room doesn’t shift and then it hits me… I am now alone in the middle of a tumultuous Empire.


	3. Rebirth and Lucid Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some names and locations I borrowed from League of Legends because they seem cool. However, the story has no connection to the lore of the game. NOT League of Legends AU.  
> Warnings: Verbal threats, suggestive dialog.

**34 ABY (Present Day)**

 

Bright sunlight from my stained glass window filters to my eyes as I sit up on my gold four-poster bed, heart seizing from yet another nightmare. They had been occurring more frequently as of late, often filled with bloodcurdling screams and ghostly pains shooting up my thigh. Midsummer must be approaching; it would soon be the eighth anniversary of that dreadful Union Ball. How my body catalogs the passage of time perfectly while it slips through my conscious mind, I do not know. That night I lost everything, my innocence, my family, and my future. I do everything to forget, but I never can.

Brushing away such negative thoughts I huff and remove my blanket, trading the warmth of my bed for that of the refresher. My new position did have its benefits, moving from the small estate I inherited in the capital to the lavish residential command wing of Fort D’Qar. Despite my current complications, I have more autonomy now than I would have had before. As I coat my long strands with shampoo, I hum an old folk song I had picked up on one of my missions to Naboo.

Rinsing off lather from the rest of my body, I step out to towel dry and dress for the monthly Council meeting, which would be held later this morning. I shudder as I imagine facing the insouciant bureaucrats, useless pigs struggling to act as if they were doing the most while doing absolutely nothing. Our Empire has stayed prosperous and happy solely due to the exertion of the Queen and a few dutiful individuals. So much untamed power rests in the Council but the old men lack conviction to funnel it into action. I clench my fist in derision just thinking about their incompetent faces as I leave the refresher room. What is the point of central legislative government if those in it are all useless?

I zip up my charcoal pencil skirt and button up my mint dress shirt, deciding to forgo a blazer jacket seeing as the temperature was nearing the nineties. My nude stilettos form resonate staccatos on my marbled floor as I move to grab a quick muffin from my sizeable kitchen. I suppose I could eat professional meals prepared in the overgenerous main hall like everyone else in the Command, but given my line of work one could never be too cautious. Following this old adage, I set the double electronic lock on my door, and reset the security cameras. Then swallowing my rich pastry, I step out in the hall only to be greeted by a blank face. Oh dear.

"Brigadier General Dalton, why look so grim? It is a fair summer day and our empire is booming. Turn that frown upside down!" I grin and rest my hand on his shoulder, jesting to mask my nervousness.

"Y/N this is not the time for your jokes. There's news. The Queen asks to see you immediately in the War Room, there has been a disturbance on the southern front." He grimaces as he steps back, "The Council meeting this morning has been postponed, and we have also received word of a surprise inspection by the Order within the week."

While slightly concerned about receiving a new assignment so soon after my last, Dalton's information piques my interest, "Hm? Inspection you say? It has been a few years since the last one. Do you know who they are going to send?"

Dalton stifles an eye roll and replies, "Word is it'll be your lover boy General Hux. Don’t look so excited Y/N, its official business."

"How quickly the time passes, I haven’t seen him since he received his promotion. I really should congratulate him when he arrives." I laughed. After meeting at that Union Ball that fateful night, the General and I had gotten quite… intimate. Our work affairs didn’t allow us to pursue long-term consummate love, but we’re only human, and humans have needs. Though... I hadn’t seen the man for a couple years I wondered if he had changed much.

"Feel free to sort out your personal affairs after you have met with the Queen. Your prioritization appalls me."

"Learn to develop a sense of humor! You'll never find a wife like this Dalton; the uptight prick vibe only takes you so far! " I shout to him as I saunter down the hall towards the War Room.

My mood shifts from ebullience to austerity as I near the steel doors; I input my access code and scan my left eye for the biometric lock. The War Room has become my second home, seeing as I am more acclimated to its decor than the ones in my personal quarters. These days I find myself more frequently implementing new strategic campaigns with the military chamber. Dalton’s word of the movements on our southern front worried me since recently we had been combating insurgent forces funded by the Resistance. Until now, it had just been minor skirmishes deep in the outland territory with officials sent from the mainland to subdue them. Nothing major, primitive weaponry wielded by disorganized militias. However if things have escalated our Empire would be in trouble.

“Good morning Your Majesty, you called for my assistance? Will the rest of the military chamber not be joining us?” I greet the Queen in a deep bow.

“Dear Y/N, you must learn to drop the formalities. It will just be the two of us today,” the Queen responds, lifting her arm draped in red velvet and golden trimmings, beckoning me to the seat in front of her.

“Formalities demonstrate my respect and must be held consistent even in private discussions, my Queen,” I affirm genuinely.

“They also create distance my dear.” She says as she crinkles her eyes, “Unfortunately we must table the topic of your rigid adherence to etiquette for another time. Today we have larger issues to resolve.”

“Of course, I hear there was movement on the southern front? Does this mean combatants have moved towards the border instead of remaining inland?” I probe.

“You are correct, here is a recent transmission from Major McLean I received,” motioning to the holovid playing on the center of the glass table.

 

_“Good Evening Your Majesty Queen Syndra, this is Major Langley McLean reporting from Noxus Village on the southern front of the Intransigenza Empire. The previous councilman sent to mitigate circumstances has turned to the Resistance and is now on their payroll. They have obtained two TIE fighters and around a hundred trained combat personnel. Native citizens in the area are being conditioned or imprisoned by the Resistance; their homes have been seized and are currently quartering troops under Councilman Aatrox. Through interception we know they plan to relocate and capture the cities of Ionia and Demacia, movement is scheduled in three days. Councilman Aatrox is the main perpetrator but is heavily guarded and we therefore cannot reach him. Most troops are his own, groups of criminals and mainly allied towards the Resistance. We are requesting back up and have already informed the First Order. May the Force be with the Queen and the Empire.” Transmission End._

 

My eyes burn as I seethe in my armchair, “This is absolutely unacceptable, those villagers have done nothing to receive this treatment. How could Aatrox be so audacious? To even think of capturing Ionia and Demacia… is he insane? Our army would decimate him before he reached the perimeter. His greed is despicable.”

“Which is why while I apologize for disturbing your well deserved rest, I needed your services.”

“Seeing the light die in his beady eyes would be my pleasure. Letting him walk this world alive would be a sin. I will make an example out of him. Treason is the utmost offense one can make against the Empire.” I declare morbidly. I would kill that man. My blood boils at his kind.

“Your passion is appreciated, but we must go about this covertly. Aatrox has a penchant for exotic women; thus, you will be posing as a gift from the Coreapan Empire, currently allied with the Resistance. I will arrange transport for you to his location by 23:00 hours tonight. Don’t over burden yourself do you understand?” the Queen worriedly instructs me.

“Of course Your Majesty, I will proceed with the utmost tact and speed. There will be no frivolities and no trace of our hand. My efficiency will not fail you.” I proclaim.

“I don’t mean that, I know you will succeed. Just mind your health darling, you know I hold you close. Don’t ever lose yourself. Remember that for me will you? Promise me.”

My eyes soften, but retain their fire, “I promise.” I move my fist over my heart and bow deeply, “May the Force be with the Queen and the Empire.” The Queen only smiles sadly as I exit the War Room.

 

***

I scrutinize my reflection in my full wall mirror, frowning. I had braided my golden wig into an elaborate crown, and temporarily dyed my skin a lovely shade of lilac. My eyes held silver contacts and my body tattooed with tribal insignia. I applied the standard smoky eye and red lip worn by most in the red-light service industry of Coreapan, scowling at its garish nature. While I have the highest respect for sex work, I personally cannot withstand the excessive aesthetics.

Finishing the details on my tight robe dress and wrapping a few delicate bracelets on my arm, I collapse onto my burgundy settee and close my eyes. Ending his life would make this all worth it I tell myself. After reading the Councilman's case file, it seemed my tactic would move efficiently... so why did I feel so unnerved? I relax my mind and begin my meditation, routine for me before every operation.

 

_"Could you repeat that?"_

My mind conjures up an old memory I desperately do not wish to relive. I struggle, but I cannot remove myself from horrid vision.

 _"Could you repeat that?"_ I hear a childish voice plead… it takes me a moment to recognize that it is mine _._

_"You are force-sensitive my dear," another voice echoes in my delirium._

_"What does that mean?" my small voice asks._

_"Whatever was in that knife activated a catalyst in your body, your midichlorian count is excessively high. Last time we tested you at the demand of your father, there was no significant trace. We have detected your count to be around 3,000. This places you in force-sensitive but not force-manipulative." the unidentified speaker's face shifts, and it reveals to be my old doctor._

_"I don't know what that means, please make it go away. I just want to go back, I don't want anything please just take them away. I didn't ask for this," I start crying as I beg the doctor._

_"Sweetheart, what you have is a dangerous blessing. We must inform the Queen."_

_"NO, NO PLEASE! I DONT WANT TO! LET ME GO, PLEASE LET ME GO!" I scream as I frustrated throw a tantrum, knocking medical tools off their tables._

_The doctor grabs a tranquilizer and sticks it in my left shoulder. I convulse a few more times, and then my body goes slack, pulling me out of my trance._

Shaking and gasping for air I count in my mind to calm down my racing heart and panic attack. I place my fingers on my temples desperately to try and massage the imaginary throbbing away. I knew I was full of angst today but that vision frightened me. I never had visions of the past anymore. Not for a long, long time... why have I had twice in one day? Hallucinations of my younger self. That girl was dead, dead the night her parents abandoned her. From her cold, insignificant body rose a new one, that night a new woman was born.

Just that moment my holopad lit up. I unlocked the screen and read the message.

 

22:37 

ID #LQO5B4: Transport Ready. We leave in ten minutes. Bay 16.

 

I took a deep breath; stiffened my body and typed a reply.

 

22:38

ID #1AA5B15:  Transmission confirmed. Wait for my signal. It’s showtime.

 


	4. To Old Friends and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I feel like it’s been too OC/Reader centric and I was getting bored of the buildup and plot heaviness so I cut the first scene short. I'm going to ease into the smut. Kylo Ren in next chapter. Warnings: Violence, suggestive dialog and situations

**34 ABY (Present Day)**

 

Perched on top of Major McLean’s fleshy lap, I roll my eyes and gulp down my cheap beer. The six-hour flight to the border tired me out. _Maybe I’m developing a drinking problem. Whatever._ I finish off my pint and a gruff cackle whispers into my ear, “You might want to slow down little lady, lest you be too inebriated to enjoy our festivities tonight”.

I suppress my urge to gag and let out a high-pitched, “Of course Major McLean, I was just trying to impress you ~”.

“Your body already does that for you my dear,” the Major’s repulsive voice replies.

Digging my nails into my palm, I resist strangling him. _Be patient Y/N, you will have your kill._ I offer a tinkly laugh and turn my head towards the vast campground. Hundreds of unwashed pieces of filth were slugging around, drunk in pride from a battle that had yet to take place. I wonder if I should just blow up the entire troop. Unfortunately, the orders were to keep this under wraps and such a large killing would not be easy to mask. A showy clunk of a beer mug on a dirty slab interrupts my thoughts.

“Hear Hear! Tomorrow we take down the great cities of Ionia and Demacia! FUCK THE EMPIRE FUCK THE RESISTANCE! Our efforts have prevailed and soon we will be in the arms of gold, glory and most importantly: women!” A nauseating roar escapes from my target as he punctuates the last word with a squeeze of my hip, crushing me into his dick. His underlings hoot and holler in approval, banging on whatever surface they could find nearby. _Don’t stab him. Don’t stab them. Stop. Y/N. No stabbing yet. Bad Y/N._ I was going to have to sate my bloodlust soon or I would end up making a spectacle.

“Why don’t we retire and celebrate... master?” I breathily ask with a teasing smirk.

 

\---Start of violent scene; skip if you do not wish to read---

 

The Major wastes no time in dragging me into his tent and dumping me onto his bed. As he reaches to undo my skimpy dress, I slap his hand away. Momentary flashes of anger cross his face and he raises his hand to whack me.

“I wish to perform a strip tease for you... master,” I say coyly, turning on the music. The smooth jazz will mask the sound of his choking when I kill him.

Appeased, the Major sits down in his couch and prompts me to begin. I swivel my hips and bend down to take off my shoes. I effortlessly kick off the slender stilettos and run my fingers through my voluminous blonde wig. Stalking towards him, and resting my legs on either side of him, I brush my fingers up his neck. As soon as the beat drops I flick my wrist and sink my poison coated needles into his throat. His eyes bulge and he claws his throat.

“You see here Major, I’m not the lovely escort from Coreapan you requested, although I’m sure you’ve realized even with that thick head of yours... I am the Queen’s dog... and I’m here to inform you that you betrayed the wrong Empire _sweetheart_.” I rasp. McLean struggles to speak again and I continue, “You’ve been poisoned with my own personal tetrodotoxin. All my weapons are self-designed you see. Your vocal cords have been paralyzed. Don’t even try to scream, you’ll bleed out before I can begin to have a little fun. It’ll also make your death a painful one, I’m sure your organs are stinging unbearably already.”

A beep in my comlink urges me to quicken my pace. “It looks like I won’t be able to have too much fun with you today Major. I’ll have to end this quickly; I need to head back in time for tomorrow’s inspection with the First Order.” I sigh and retrieve two bottles from my bra. I throw the first onto the Major’s face, and then on top his body. He writhes in agony and tries to shriek.

“Hm, it wasn’t even one of my potent acids. This one only disfigures you ~” I giggle as I pour the second bottle on to him. “Lighter fluid.” I explain, not that it would matter to him. I bend down and withdraw a slim drop knife from my inner thigh, tracing up his torso and on to his neck. I make two small incisions, and then swipe the blade across his neck. I remove my wig and contact lenses, resting them on his chest.

“You’ve been given a dying kiss by the Dark Angel, _my dear_ ,” I whisper into his ear as I light his pathetic body on fire.

 

\---End of violent scene---

 

I briskly leave the room and head to my drop off point. As I near my transport I can hear cries from the campground. Satisfied, I board the flight and greet the pilot.

“How are you doing? Are we ready to move back?”

“Sadly there’s going to be a storm so we will be moving at half speed, meaning we won’t reach D’Qar Fortress until noon.” The pilot informs me.

“That’s annoying, do you know when General Hux is arriving?” I ask from the onboard refresher, removing the lilac dye on my skin and the rest of my disguise.

“13:00 hours Y/N.”

“That’s cutting it close,” I mumble as I slip on my normal robes, marching out and sitting in the co-pilot’s chair, “It should be fine, I won’t be needed until the showy whatever event that’s going to be held tonight.”

The pilot nods and we rise into the air. I close my eyes and not five minutes later we receive a holo-request from the Queen. I accept it and her figure pops up on my dash.

“Good Evening your majesty, the operation was completed with no issue. All variables have been accounted for and you will have my debrief my tomorrow.” I notify her.

“Excellent, a debrief will not be needed. I would just like to ask cursorily, what are your projected thoughts on the post-operation effects?” her holo-form prompts.

“Coreapan is anticipated to move into a civil war within the next few months. Current dissent is breeding between citizens who think their Emperor is too corrupt versus the loyalists. The central magistrate will headline an operation to try and bring the “traitor” to justice, but their alliance with the Resistance will be too shattered. Meaning our issue tonight will be pushed to the back of the agenda, and Coreapan will no longer have funding.” I offer her my insight.  
 

“That aligns with the opinions of the rest of the military chamber, good work Y/N.” The Queen smiles proudly, “I shall leave you to rest, you will assume your normal duties when you get back. Remember to attend the meeting and banquet as well.”

I nod.

“May the Force be with the Queen and the Empire.” The pilot and I thump our fists against our chest in unison as the Queen ends the call. I lay back in my seat and a wave of exhaustion rushes over me.

“You should get some sleep like the Queen ordered, we have extra time.” The pilot suggests.

“Thanks, I’ll do just that,” I reply and my head sinks into the cushions.

 

***

 

Refreshed, my eyes open just as we enter into the military landing bay. Jumping down from the ship, I observe the ruckus around me.

“I’m so excited, do you think we will get to see the inspection team?”  
  
“The General?”

“And three other officers I hear.”

“I heard the Supreme Leader is coming too!”

“He’s a fine specimen.”

“I’d rather go for the General”  
  
“Lower your voice Kelly!”

“Whatever, they’re coming in an hour anyways, who’s going to hear me?”

I chuckle and see a group of technicians huddled around. Amused I turn towards them, “Maybe your resources would be better allocated to doing your jobs, not gossiping hm?”

“Yes ma’am!” their beet-red faces exclaim as they hurry back to their respective stations. I laugh at their innocence and ponder the arrival of the infamous Kylo Ren, a man I had only seen once even as I worked closely with Armitage years before. My mood sombers as I remember the last time I was able to carelessly gossip. Walking away, I decide to clean up my appearance back in my quarters before tonight’s event. When I get to my door in the West Wing, its cracked open. _What the fuck._ I draw my blaster from my hip and angle it at the door. Slinking inside I didn’t see anyone in my living room or kitchen, same result when I checked the bathroom. Bothered, I heatedly stalk into my bedroom and get ready to discharge a bullet in whoever invaded my territory.

“HOLY SHIT ARMITAGE!” I exclaimed, “I could have shot you in the head!”

“It’s nice to see you too after all these years Y/N.” The General’s honeyed voice welcomes me with a glint in his eyes, “Your fiery eyes are entrancing as ever. Absolutely ravishing.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t fire a bullet between _your_ eyes...” I indignantly say.

He walks towards me and places his hand on my hip, moving his fingers in little circles stroking me. “Is that anyway to greet an old friend?” he whispers. His actions send sparks straight between my legs. Gods, he ignited something in me, I hadn’t had time for... carnal adventures since we last parted on my twenty first birthday.

“I think we are more than just old friends,” I purr.

“Yes, we do have a lot of catching up to do. I’m sorry for trespassing.” He murmurs as he looks down at his gold plated coral timepiece, “We have an hour before we have to show up to the officer’s meeting before the banquet. I thought maybe you’d be up for some fun and simple conversation?”

I grin and pull him into my refresher room and strip down, watching him do the same. Stepping into the spray I wink and beckon him to join me. Prowling into the warm shower he tugs my waist towards his and presses his lips against mine.

“This is the right way to greet an old friend,” he seductively whispers as he pulls back. He nips at my lower lip and I run my fingers through his perfectly styled hair as he groans into my mouth. Our tongues dance in a battle for dominance and I submit to him when he hoists me onto his body. Wrapping my legs around his waist he moves me back into the pouring water and peppers my chest with hickies. I grind into him desperate for friction when he abruptly stops and gazes into my eyes.

“Slow down now, I’m here the whole week which means plenty of time to fuck. If we start now I don’t think I can just go one round.” He teases coyly.

“Proper as always Armitage... we could always skip the meeting,” I complain rubbing my fingers along his shoulder. He shakes his head as we finish cleaning up and dress for the meeting. Shuffling into my kitchenette I pull out a few wine glasses and a bottle of red. I pour us each a drink and he silently accepts.

“To your new position as General, I haven’t had the time to congratulate you even though it’s been over a year since you were promoted.” I nod at him.

“It’s been a wild ride, babysitting our Supreme Leader while maintaining order and prosperity in this war with the Resistance...” he replies feigning annoyance. “How have you been? You seem to have risen up the ranks as well.”

I chuckle, “I’m somewhat of a decorated mercenary at this point, moonlighting as a politician. Well, I guess you’d call it daylighting since that is my day job. I’m head of the War Committee on our Council so it gives me an excuse to mingle with the military chamber. Though I suppose you already know that.”

“I do, but it’s always nice to ask. You have a particular set of skills it seems. Skills you have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make you a nightmare for people who cross you.” he dramatically quotes Taken, making me laugh.

“I suppose, its more dreary than it seems. Sometimes I wonder what I’m actually doing. Of course I’d do anything for the Order and the Empire but I feel as if I’m barely making a dent.” I lament.

“That’s part of what I wanted to talk to you about... how would you like to come aboard and train the First Order Special Forces for a while? A quick three month stint and we’d get to see each other more often.” A flash of nervousness crosses Armitage’s face as he rubs his thumbs along the glass rim and it sets me on edge.

“I don’t know... you know how much I value stability. We’re in the middle of a war and I don’t know if I could leave my Empire, if anything happened...” I trail off taking a quick sip of my drink

“I could give you that, I was nothing when we first met but now I’m a General, if you let me I’d like to pursue something new.” He looks deep into my eyes.

“What? I was talking about the job relocation. What are you talking about?” _Pursue something new? Fuck. He didn’t catch feelings did he? I thought he forgot about me. What?_

“Never mind, we can take it slow. I really would like it if you were on the _Supremacy_ , I’ve passed this by Ren and Queen Syndra and they both agreed.” His nervousness disappears and he looks to be all business again putting down his wine.

“I’ll think about it, this is really a lot of information at once. Sorry to cut this short but I should really prepare before the meeting,” I stand and walk him to the door. _Crap. Crap CRAP_. He smiles and nudges it open, turning back to me.

“I hope you’ll give me an answer before I leave.” He presses a chaste kiss on to my lips and walks down the hall to the guest wing.

_How did I not see this coming?_


	5. How ever could I forget you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with some constructive criticism y’all, I really don’t know what I’m doing, I don’t even have a definite conclusion yet rip. ALSO YAY FOR KYLO TIME. I timed this spooky chapter for Halloweeeeeeen, tomorrow (Nov 1) is my birthday tee hee. THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER because I don’t know when I’m going to write again...
> 
> Warnings: suggestive dialog and situations, song is Halsey’s “Without Me” with adjusted lyrics.

**34 ABY (Present Day)**

 

As Armitage left, I ran my fingers through my tousled obsidian waves still reeling from his sudden confession. Perhaps I was not as perceptive as I previously thought I was. Normally my intuition towards the intents of men never failed me. Maybe since they were often filled with lust and cruel language, sentiment never crossed my mind. I didn’t know how I felt about it. Did I return his feelings? Or was I just content with our casual relationship? Sure the General checked all the boxes of an apt suitor: rich, handsome, tall, high profile, great in bed... but I don’t think I feel anything for him other than desire and friendship. Our old arrangement was purely sex and work, not a kiss nor a word more.

Still vaguely unsettled, I check the time on my holopad and realize the meeting is to start in twenty minutes. I grab my files and speed to the conference, trying not to let my apprehension show through. The tension in the room was high as I stepped inside, all officers divided by allegiance. This was supposed to be a diplomatic assembly, not a pre-war standoff. Annoyed by the blatant polarization in the space I stand up and address all the officers, hoping to remedy the situation before the Supreme Leader, Queen, and Generals arrive.

“Must I remind you all that we are allies? Our great Empire has the honor of inspection by the distinguished First Order, and we have a relationship based on respect, intimacy and trust. While I know both sides make no move to disrespect by sitting with your own, do not fear sitting next to a stranger since we are all comrades. In the spirit of unity, I urge you all to rise up and place yourself beside someone new as we are all brothers and sisters in the same side of this war.” I watch as the commotion ensues, awkward but not hostile.

Suddenly the movement ceases and the First Order officers stand in salute. I sense a tall figure looming behind my shoulder.

“Well said. You may all relax your positions and move to follow her orders,” a threatening Kylo Ren looks at me as he finishes. _Holy shit he is sexy up close too. Wait fuck. SHIT._ I see a smirk tug up on his left lip as I finish my internal outburst but it quickly hardens back into a mask of indifference as he takes one of the chairs at the head of he table. _Am I screwed?_ He gazes into my eyes and then at the spot next to his dark figure, giving me an imperceptible nod silently insisting that I take the seat. _Yes I am._ As I sit, he ignores my presence and turns away coldly, acknowledging the entrance of the General, the Queen, and the other high-ranking officers.

Hux gives me a quick smile and brushes my arm as he sits on the other side of the Supreme Leader. Kylo stiffens when Hux’s fingers make contact with my skin and his leather-clad fist tightens. As the meeting commences, his shoulders relax as speaker after speaker rumbles on about how glad they are for the alliance and what not. Nearly falling asleep, I’m shaken to consciousness when they announce the tea break and Queen Syndra sends a small chuckle along my way. Everyone shuffles out of the room except for Armitage, Kylo, and I.

“General, could you leave for a moment?”  
  
“I don’t see why I need to,”

“Because I ordered you to.”

“Don’t pull that on me”

“I am your superior and you are to follow what I say”

“Like bantha fodder I will –”

“Both of you, I ask you to respectfully shut the fuck up,” I had built up a resistance to who’s dick is bigger competitions in the Council but it didn’t mean I’d put up with it if I don’t have to. I roll my eyes and beckon Kylo to follow me, waving my arm in his direction. I lead him to a small office near the conference center and offer him a cup of caf. He refuses so I sit down on the velvet couch, pressing him to rest down next to me.

“I assume the General has informed you of our offer when he visited your quarters after you touched down from your mission,” he says sneering as he said _your quarters_.

“Yes, sir. I have yet to meet with the Queen about it,” I ignore his mention of Hux in my room and flash a polite smile.

“Good, do so as soon as possible. You will leave with us to the Supremacy at the end of this inspection trip,” he instructs as he lifts his right leg over his left, casually reclining into the cushions.

“I have yet to agree? The General presented this new position as an option,” I indignantly reply.

“Well he presented it wrong, our Special Forces unit has been lacking and as the Knights are no longer in action and Phasma’s training can only go so far, you were recruited. You will stay on base for six months, with unrestricted access and ten vacation days excluding weekends.” Kylo moves to stand and I follow.

“Excuse me? You expect me to drop my life responsibilities on Intransigenza and just move to the Supremacy for half a year? While we are in alliance, I do not report to you, I report to the Queen,” I heatedly glower at him. I feel a prickle in my head and I realize he is trying to read my mind. _Not so fast buddy._ Rapidly assembling mental shields’ I watch as he struggles to find an opening. He gives up and sends a puzzled look that promptly disappears. _Ha ha I’m force sensitive too buster._

He starts to speak again, “And Queen Syndra answers to me. I look forward to seeing you on my ship by the end of the week 09:00 hours sharp. Phasma will brief you when you arrive on base.” He coldly stalks out of the office and strides back to the meeting room as I follow, still spinning from his orders. _This man is infuriating._

***

 

“I swear they are both so enraging! How they are in charge of the whole galaxy is beyond me. I think I have more patience in my left foot than both of them combined!” I angrily rant to my best friend Shyvana as she tightens my corset, “Ouch hun! I want to be an hour glass, not an inverted triangle!”

“Sorry, thought we were being skinny legends,” she laughs as she steps down from the stool and starts messing with her hair.

“That’s you, with your long legs and striking bronze eyes. I’m just your regular chick trying to look slim thick yeah?” I reply as I critique my figure in the floor length mirror. I had decided to don a gothic black and amethyst gown for the Hallow Ball tonight. It also was my birthday, thus I had to look my best.

“Hey, you’re awfully quiet are you alright? You’re not actually bothered by the General and the Supreme Leader are you?” Shyvana shoots a worried glance in my direction and stops fixing her appearance.

“I’m alright, they’re just annoying. Maybe I’m just a little nervous for our duet tonight. You’re a goddess on the piano but I’m afraid my voice will falter given what happened the last time....” I look up to the cream ceiling lit by the golden glow of my chandelier and trail off.

She walks towards me and rubs my shoulder as I sit in the chair in front of the makeup stand. We both watch ourselves in the mirror and she comforts me, “You’ll be alright, you’re different now, and the Empire is prepared. The world has changed.”

I rub my hands together and relax, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply, “Okay, I’ll figure it out later. Lets just finish up and go dance. I’m ready to let loose before I have to deal with reality.”

Both grinning, we slip on our matching black stilettos and strut out of my chambers, each holding crystal clutches and wearing diamond chokers. We beeline for the bar and we each order a shot, clinking our glasses together and reveling in the fire tearing a pleasurable trail down our insides. An officer immediately catches Shyvana’s eye and she leaves to chat with him.

The same time a familiar ginger beckons towards me and offers me a glass of water, “Happy Birthday darling, remember to stay hydrated,” Hux murmurs into my ear, snaking his arms around my waist, “You look like a tall glass of water and I can’t wait to drink you up.”

I chortle at his flirting, thank him for the kind wishes and take a sip of the clear liquid.

“Have you thought more about my proposition from last afternoon, Ren followed up with you as well didn’t he? He didn’t look so happy for the rest of the meeting, I hope you didn’t refuse,” he lifts my chin and steals a kiss on the left side of my neck.

“I haven’t yet... come to a conclusion... Maker... Armitage is this really the place to show affections? Our positions and....” I hush as he nibbles on my ear and swipes the warm flesh.

“Hm? As long as you haven’t rejected my offer... as for time, place, and position, I don’t think there’s an issue, we look quite well matching together don’t we?” The General picks up my free hand and ghosts his lips across my fingers.

“I don’t think...” I begin to protest.

Suddenly the approaching frame of Kylo Ren interrupts our exchange.

“General, may I steal the birthday girl for a dance?” his low voice phrases his request as a question but it dangerously borders a command. Hux begins to anger, but I didn’t want to cause a disruption so I hastily place my drink with him and take the Supreme Leader’s hand.

“Of course, it’d be my pleasure, sir.” I leave Hux’s claim, ignoring his glower from my peripheral and gliding towards the center of the room with Kylo. We silently waltz around the ballroom, lost in the gorgeous melody of the orchestra under the beam of sparkling candles, and for a moment it seemed as if we were two beautiful strangers sharing a dance, moving like lovers. A strange sensation washes over me and I try to suppress it in my gut, the man in front of me does not seem cold, just distant and troubled. I sense it in his clutch of my hand, the strangely forced stare in his eyes, and something else I couldn’t pinpoint. The intimacy begins to conjure fear so I attempt to break the surprisingly contented tension.

“I don’t suppose you just want to show off your startlingly impressive dancing skills, sir? Was there a reason for this?” I inch my grip off his shoulder and closer to his neck.

“Your skills are admirable as well. Exceeding expectations. You look remarkable tonight.” He replies with a strange robotic monotony, slightly affected by my close proximity. “I did wish to ask, why was it that I could not read your mind earlier in the day?”

“I’m sure you already have your suspicions, sir.” I lean in, drawing my hands away from him and looping them behind his neck bringing him near to my face. My lips caress his ear and I whisper, “I’m sure you feel it too, you’re not the only one in tune with the Force.” He stiffens and pulls back, and I contemplate his widened eyes. Then smiling, I lightly sashay from his arms and bid him a goodbye, “Anyways, I perform tonight since its my birthday... maybe I’ll see you later.” _Was it dangerous to leave the most powerful man in the galaxy on the dance floor?_ Yes. _Was it exhilarating?_ Yes. _Did it thrill me?_ Absolutely.

I’m still amused as I approach the dressing room, but inklings of fear coil in my stomach. Willing them away while touching up my makeup, my hand shakes and I sense my temperature dropping. Telling myself that I don’t need to worry, I hear the same announcer introduce Shyvana to the stage. As the first few bars are played its time for me to stroll on to perform. A strong sense of déjà vu smacks me in the face but I power through and plaster on a lustrous grin as I step in front of the audience.

 

Found you when your heart was broke  
I filled your glass until it overflowed  
Took it so far to keep you close  
I was afraid to leave you all alone

Gave this 'bout a hundred tries  
Just running from the demons in your mind  
Then I took yours gave you mine  
I didn't notice 'cause my ignorance was blind

 

Shooting pains ghost up my thigh like a blaster embedding it into my leg and I know I’m close to breaking. Echoes of screams and blaster fire enclose my ears but my eyes just see the crowd. I struggle to finish up the last verse, as my mind begins to cloud and my chest tightens in response to the resurfacing memories.

 

I said I'd catch you if you fall  
And if they laugh, then leave 'em all  
And then I got you off your knees  
Put you right back on your feet  
Just so you can erase your memories of me

 

On the last line my breath catches but not enough for everyone to notice, but I do. Not bothering to address the crowd with a conclusion, I swiftly disappear from the stage as soon as Shyvana finishes the accompaniment leaving her to give the closing speech. Shaky and trembling, I burst out into the hidden terrace near the ballroom; the cheers and applause do not reach my ears. Gripping my head in my hands I slide down the banister and berate myself for this... feeling pathetic, feeling angry. Swirling emotion hurriedly manifests into wrath and I shoot beams of concentrated fury into the night sky, my dark eyes rumbling with the promises of thunderstorms and wreckage. Just as fast as I felt that surge of rage it disappears and leaves anxious uncertainty.

A swath of silky black cloth travels into my field of vision and a warm heaviness rests on my head as a smooth baritone smooths my rolling storm into light rain.

“I can feel your pain. Do not blame yourself for their deaths. You have traveled light years away from that time.” His deep voice mimics the stroke of his hand in my hair. “Do not fret, you are too beautiful for that. Accept my offering and I can make you strong. No one has taught you how to control your power have they?” I shake my head and lean my forehead into his figure. “I thought not, we are similar in some aspects,” I give a pained laugh at his words. “Of course you are brimming with light, but I can sense your turmoil. Let me teach you.” He offers his hand, I’m lifted up to my feet, and he raises me so I’m sitting on the balcony, his arms structured around my waist to prevent me from falling.

“I don’t need to be taught,” I gripe at him, arguing for arguing’s sake.

He does not take the bait for a fight but just pierces my shadowy eyes with his milk chocolate ones, “Then let me strengthen you.”

It is then I realize that unlabeled feeling I felt during our waltz was understanding. He knew how lonely it was, the burden of power you did not ask for. And he had more experience than me. I look away and let out a weighty lament.

“I knew you were special from the moment I met you. Across the room.” He speaks softly.

“Well you had a funny way of showing it, all you did was order me around and shun me with icy glares,” I huff and turn around towards him.

“I did not mean today. I meant years ago. Even then I could feel your radiance across the room.” He bends in intimately and mutters, tightening his embrace.

“You noticed then? How do you even remember me?” my confusion is made apparent as I question him.

He opens his mouth as the clock tower strikes midnight, ending the nightfall of Hallows Eve and mumbles, _“How ever could I forget you?”_


End file.
